


Home for the Holidays

by Robron21



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, probably a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron21/pseuds/Robron21
Summary: Fast forward and Liv's in uni now. She comes home early for Christmas to surprise everybody, but what's an Emmerdale fic with out a little drama? It'll be a few chapters





	

Liv had been away at uni for three months now and she was ready to be home. She hadn't been since she first left. She read somewhere that the first time you leave home you shouldn't come back for awhile or you'll become to dependent. Aaron and Robert argued and told her that was bullshit, Aaron threatened that he'd kidnap her and bring her home if he didn't see her soon so she thought it would be a good idea to come home and surprise them. She requested from her professors the next assignments and got it done early and turned in so she could have a month off instead of two weeks like everyone else.  
She got a car all the way to Hotten from bloody London. It was the worst drive ever but she kept reminding herself it was worth it.  
She hadn't told anyone she was coming home, not even Finn who she'd grown extremely close too. She called him first though, once close to Hotten.  
"Hello, Barton Brothers Taxis?" She was glad it was Finn that answered.  
"Hi I need a taxi from Hotten to Emmerdale in about an hour." She said.  
"Yeah, alright. Can I have a name?"  
"Olivia Flaherty." She grinned.  
"Oliv- LIV! What the hell are you doing in Hotten!? I thought we weren't off for two more weeks!"  
"I finished my exams early and got ahead on work so I could surprise everyone. Don't tell anybody." She said strictly.  
"Promise." He paused. "I can't pick you up cause I've got a meeting, but I think Ross will be able to." She could hear him flipping through papers.  
"Alright, let me surprise him though. Give 'im a dummy name."  
"Will do, see you soon Liv."  
"Bye," she was still smiling. As her car arrived in Hotten she recognized the Barton Brothers sign on a black car. She paid the man that drove her for what seemed like days and gathered her bags. Ross was stood outside his cabbie, leaning on it checking his phone.  
"'Scuse me, think I could have a lift." She stood in front of him. He looked up and it took him a second to register that it was Liv. He immediately was squishing her in a hug.  
"Liv! What the hell are you doing here?" He was holding her tight and her face was squished into his chest.  
She pulled away. "Came home early for Christmas." She smiled.  
"Right, well get in. I'm sure your brothers will be eagerly waiting." He opened the van door for me.  
"It's a surprise. No one knows I'm coming, except you and Finn now."  
He nodded and got in himself.  
"So how's uni? What are you studying again?"  
"Graphic design and film. And it's going really well. I love all my classes and I love London." She found it easy to talk to Ross. They hadn't always been close but when she started getting closer with Finn, Ross was often around and he was close by association.  
They talked and caught up the rest of the way home. He told her all about Moses' 6th birthday party cause she'd been bummed about missing it.  
"Alright kid, we're home." They stopped at Mill Cottage so she could drop her stuff inside knowing that they wouldn't be home. It was 6 on a Friday night. They'd be in the pub. She parted ways with Ross, telling him they'd have to have lunch while she was home.  
She trekked across the village, bundled up in a long fluffy coat, mittens, boots and a scarf. The wool pack was almost more of a home to her than anywhere else. More than any of the places she lived with Sandra, more than Mill cottage and more than London.  
When she opened the door she could hear that the wool pack was full before she could see it. She rounded the corner and the grin is back. She saw Paddy and Chas talking at the bar, Marlon and Victoria rushing around.  
Vic only worked around Holidays right now because her and Adam had just had a beautiful baby boy 5 months ago. Liv had no doubts in her mind that Vic would come back to working though, she was no stay at home mom.  
Almost every table is filled with people Liv knows and some she really misses, other not so much.  
"Olivia?" Chas is the first to notice her and Aaron and Robert, who were sat on the other end of the bar both whipped their heads towards the door.  
"Hi," she smiles. Before she's knows it Aaron almost tackles her in a hug, but rather than knocking her other he lifted her a few feet off the ground. Pulling her into his chest.  
"I missed you so much," he says into her ear.  
"I missed you too but I need to breath." She starts pulling away and he gives her one last squeeze and lets go. Robert seizes the opportunity to put his arms around her. While she stays connected to the ground it's a good hug and she really missed them both.  
Robert smiled, it was a comforting smile. "Welcome home little one."


End file.
